Family Reunion
by tashxxxx
Summary: Kurt's life is about to be upturned as an ancient family member comes to Lima.  Will everyone survive or will some die.  I know rubbish summary but stories better than summary :S
1. Chapter 1

**PARINGS IN THIS CHAPTER: Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Artie, Tina/Mike and Emma/Will  
>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR VAMPIRE DIARIES <strong>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<br>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

Brittan belted out the last note on the song as she stopped her wild dancing with Mike. The room burst into applause  
>"Wow...That was brilliant! Well done Brittany. Mike." Mr Schue said, clapping along with the other students.<p>

"Where did that come from?" Rachel asked as Brittany went back to sitting on Artie's knee and Mike went to sit next to Tina.  
>"Lord Tubbington thought I should do more performances." Brittany said, simply. Rachel rolled her eyes before sitting back down. It was uncommon for Brittany and Mike to do perform in glee club.<p>

"Right. Is there anyone else who wants to surprise us today?" Mr Schue stated simply. Just as Rachel was about to state that she had a performance she wanted to show everyone the choir room burst open.

Mr Schue turned around, half expecting it to be Sue but was pleasantly surprised with who it was. It was Emma. She looked flustered but this didn't really surprise anyone in the room; they all knew about her OCD.

"What's wrong Miss Pillsbury?" Asked Quinn.  
>"Oh nothing." She turned to Will. "Can I borrow Kurt?"<br>"Sure. Kurt." Mr Schue motioned for Kurt to follow Miss Pillsbury out of the room.

He was confused as to why the guidance councillor wanted to have a word with him. For a moment he thought it was because his Dad had had another heart attack but new that couldn't have bee it. If it had been Carole would have called him and Finn would have been pulled out with him. He followed her down the halls. He stopped dead thought when he saw who was stood outside waiting for him.

"Thank you. I would like to speak to my nephew in peace now please." Emma backed away from the pair as they entered her office. She decided to go back to the choir room and wait for Kurt to return. Honestly, the man in there unnerved her quite a bit.

"How are you, Kurt? We haven't spoken in too long."  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt snapped at the man.<br>"I just wanted to talk."  
>"Well, I don't. So if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you would leave." Kurt got up to go back to the choir room.<br>"Ahh...Yes. You really are your Mother's son. My sister really shouldn't of gotten pregnant to a human, of all things. Oh well." The man hissed at Kurt. Kurt physically paled before yanking open the door, practically running back to the choir room.

By the time he got back he had calmed down, considerably. He opened the door to find the whole glee club sitting there, apparently waiting for his return. He sat down in a seat, further away from the rest of the group. The shock at seeing his uncle again had unnerved him. He hadn't expected to ever see him again. The last time he had seen him was when...No he wouldn't finish that thought.

"What's up Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking the vacant seat next to him. Kurt shook his head. He couldn't get words passed the lump in his throat. The rest of glee club sat watching him, expectantly.  
>"Nn...Nothing." Kurt managed to get out. No one believed him but they also knew he wasn't about to tell him.<p>

Just as he said this HE walked into the room. He stared at all of the students and the two teachers with a hungry expression before his eyes finally settled on Kurt. Kurt shuddered.

"Now. Now. We really need to learn to stop walking out on me. Someone might get hurt." He flashed Kurt a quick smile, fangs showing. No one but Kurt seemed to notice this bit though. _Courage, Kurt. Courage._ He thought to himself. His hold on Blaine's hand, which Blaine had grabbed without Kurt noticing, tightened. Blaine actually felt as if Kurt was trying to break his hand with his grip. He wondered when his boyfriend had gotten so strong.

All of the glee kids where glaring daggers at the man as Kurt steeled himself for the impending argument. Because really it always happened when HE decided to visit or call.

"I don't want to talk to you so just leave." Kurt snapped at his Uncle. He wasn't actually sure when he had gotten his bravado back but he had and that's all that mattered at the moment. HE just laughed at this statement.  
>"Do you really want me to hurt someone? How about that boy there?" Kurt let out a low growl when he noticed his Uncle point a finger at Blaine.<br>"Leave them alone." If looks could kill the man stood in front of Kurt would have dropped dead on the floor by now. HE laughed at this, again. The members of the glee club were just staring at the man and Kurt in shock.

"I suggest you leave." Mr Schue said, calmly. The man looked at him through narrowed eyes.

He started towards Kurt. The room held their breath. Before anyone could even register what had happened HE had hit smacked Kurt across the cheek. The thump echoed, loudly, through all the room. Kurt's head snapped to the left and it was a wonder he didn't snap his neck.

The man walked towards the door. As he opened it he looked back into the room.

"I'll see you soon Kurt." HE snarled.  
>"Piss. Off. Uncle Klaus." Kurt snarled back at his uncle. Klaus laughed before slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving the room to erupt into chaos. <p>

**The song was 'We are who we are' by Kesha. **

**Please review. I love them :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really sure about this chapter but here it is anyway. **

**Chapter 2 **

"Who the hell was that?" Finn yelled.  
>"Baby are you okay?" Blaine's voice was laced with worry.<br>"Get the hell off of me." Shouted Puck who was being held back from going after Klaus by Sam and Mike.  
>The girls were all fawning over Kurt as Blaine whispered soothing things into his ear. They all looked ready to punch something. Kurt was just sat there frozen, pale and shaking. Where his Uncle had slapped him was a bright red hand print. His neck stung a bit but not that bad. He was just grateful he hadn't hurt anyone else. At least he could handle.<p>

"Everyone. Be quiet." Mr Schue yelled over the noise. "Kurt, are you okay?" Will walked over to where Kurt was sat as he spoke. Kurt nodded.  
>"Who was that?" Finn asked again now that the room had gone quiet. Kurt looked up at his step-brother with tears in his eyes.<br>"That was my Uncle." Kurt whispered. Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim shoulders as tears started to stream down Kurt's face. He buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. They all sat seething in quiet silence before Mr Schue broke the silence.

"I think we all need to go home and cool off." They all nodded but no one made a move to leave. Kurt sniffled again before lifting his head up from Blaine's shoulder, lifting his satchel up and walking out of the room; Blaine following behind him. They watched him leave.

The room looked around at each other before silently deciding that the best thing to do was all go to the Hudmel household. The left the room to go to their respective cars and meet back at Kurt's house for a new directions sleepover. Burt and Carole had gone to Hawaii for their honeymoon, now they could afford it, so Finn and Kurt had the house to themselves.

When Blaine pulled up at Kurt's house Kurt walked into the house, fumbling with his keys. Tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe that Klaus had appeared here. He shouldn't be here. Why did he have to be here?

Blaine followed Kurt to the doorstep, taking the keys out of Kurt's shaking hands. He opened the door and gently led his boyfriend towards the sofa. Blaine sat down before pulling Kurt onto his lap.

When the rest of New Directions appeared inside the house they found Blaine and Kurt cuddling on the sofa.

Kurt was no longer shaking and the handprint was fading from his pale cheek. It was one of those days that he was actually glad that he was different as if he hadn't been then he would almost certainly had a bruise there the next day.

They spent the rest of the night watching random movies and eating pizza that one of the boys had ordered. The girls had found a tub of ice-cream in the freezer and gave this to Kurt with a spoon. Everyone knew they would get an earful when he was better for letting him eat the stuff but they all knew it, for some strange reason, made Kurt feel better when he was sad. At around midnight they had all drifted off to sleep.

Everyone other than Kurt and Blaine who were still huddled on the sofa had fallen asleep on the floor.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt was woke up to a loud banging on the door. He looked up to see the alarm clock read 3 am. He groaned about to close his eyes and snuggle back up to his boyfriend to get some more sleep when the banging restarted. He groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Blaine moaned from the sudden loss of body heat but otherwise went turned back over to fall back to sleep.

Kurt smiled down at the curly haired boy before making his way towards the door. He was careful not to step on any of the members of new directions. He highly doubted that they wanted to be woken up at this unearthly hour.

When Kurt opened the door, after fumbling with the lock, Kurt gasped in surprise. He hadn't been expecting this particular being to appear on his doorstep. As Kurt stared the man on the door step motioned for him to step aside. Kurt didn't move. The man flashed a pair of fangs at Kurt. Kurt glared at him, flashing his unusually sharp canines right back at him.

Just as Kurt was about to slam the door in his Uncle's face Finn appeared in the doorway. As soon as he saw Klaus standing there, with a smug look on his face he yelled for the others to wakes up.

Kurt wanted to face palm himself when he heard the loud moans and then the pissed looks of everyone of his friends as they appeared out of the room, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Blaine came to stand next to Kurt as Finn took to standing on the other side. Klaus ignored them and motioned for Kurt to move. Kurt glared at him before moving aside. Klaus smiled, lightly at his nephew. Kurt shook his head. Klaus looked at him again before grabbing something from behind him.

Everyone from behind Kurt as they saw Klaus grab a young girl from behind him.  
>"You going to let me in now Kurt? Or do you want me to kill her?" Kurt snarled at the boy. Kurt looked at his Uncle with distaste before saying, "I can't invite you in and you know it."<br>"You could always come outside." Kurt considered this before grabbing a coat from a near by peg and...Blaine grabbed onto Kurt, holding him back. "He wouldn't kill her." Blaine didn't sound so sure but really didn't want his boyfriend to get hurt by this man. Kurt bitch-glared at him before turning back to his Uncle. But before he could get out of Blaine's grasp Klaus had bit into the girls neck.

Kurt smelt it before he saw it. The girl let out a high pitched screamed as Klaus started to tear at her throat and drink her blood. He didn't stop until the girl was hanging limply in his hands. She was dead. The girls had started to scream now. They had not been expecting this. Mike had gotten out his mobile and had started to dial 911 when Kurt shouted, "Don't." He looked puzzled but didn't press call.

Kurt had gone pale as he saw Klaus drink the blood; he hadn't had fresh blood in too long. He knew he didn't have to survive off of it but he still craved it. Hell, he _was_ part vampire. He had ended up stealing supplies from the hospital but it was never as satisfying as getting it straight from the source. He hadn't done that since his Mom had been killed. His Dad just couldn't handle it.

He had stopped Mike from calling 911 because he really didn't want more blood to be shed as he doubted he would be able to control his urges. Also, he was slightly curious as to why Klaus had done that just to get his attention. He hadn't thought he had been worth it as he was part human.

"Thirsty, Kurt? We could go get some more. It really is delicious." Klaus practically purred to him.  
>"Leave." Kurt snapped through gritted teeth. But Klaus didn't miss the flash of small canine coming from his nephew's mouth. Or the way his eyes had flickered to red a moment ago.<p>

"You know I could always go and get another one." Kurt looked, curiously at his Uncle before shrugging. There was a collective gasp as he started to close the door in the murders face. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was seeing him for the first time.

"We need to call someone." Finn muttered.  
>"No need." They all looked at him, curiously. This was a different Kurt from the one they knew. "When he knocks again I'll answer and I'll leave with him. Getting more people into this will only get them killed." Kurt stated calmly.<p>

Just as he said this there was another knock on the door, and sure enough, Klaus was stood there with another girl. She was already unconscious withy a bit of blood running down her head. Before anyone could react Kurt had gone outside. Klaus smiled before dropping the girl to the ground and grabbing his nephew by the scruff of his neck.

By the time New Direction realized what was happening, Klaus and Kurt had disappeared into the night leaving behind a dead body and a bleeding girl.

**Not one of my better chapters but still didn't know how else to get this bit out there. **

**Please review, they make me update faster and keep me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know my spelling really is bad, think the spellings better in this one. This chapters a bit gruesome but not that much, I hope. I've changed the rating as thinking of putting other, sexual things in the story. There will be warning when they are there, but it might not happen. :)**

**Chapter 3 **

Klaus had a firm grip on Kurt's shoulder and was practically dragging his nephew behind him. The boy could run fast but not as fast he could. By the reached Klaus' apartment Kurt was out of breath. He had not run in a long time. Klaus smiled at his nephew as he wheezed. Living with the humans weakened him and Klaus hated to see good talent go to waste. He could remember when the boy's Mother had destroyed a town just because she could. Klaus' sister had been a good ripper and he knew Kurt would be just as good, if not better. All he had to do was squeeze out the human inside of him.

"You know you look thirsty, Kurt. If you want we could go hunting?" Kurt visibly paled at the suggestion. Klaus smiled.  
>"I'm not thirst." Kurt snarled.<br>"Don't lie to me boy. I saw your face as I fed. You wanted it. Well you could have it." Klaus watched as his nephew's face took on an eager glimmer. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he had first thought.  
>"Why? Why did you have to that in front of my friends?" Klaus sighed in frustration. He would have to deal his friends if he wanted him to become what his Mother had been.<br>"You could always make them forget."  
>"I can't. I've been giving them vervain." <em>Of course he had,<em> Klaus snarled.  
>"Then stop giving them it." Klaus suggested. Kurt shook his head.<br>"I won't have their will taken from them." Klaus snarled before stalking out of the room, leaving Kurt alone in his apartment. He knew the boy would stay put.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt growled low in his throat. He stalked over to the sofa in the middle of the messy apartment before taking out his phone. He had a lot of messages from New Directions. _Hopefully, they haven't called the police. _Kurt found Blaine's number, calling it, as he looked at the papers littering the large coffee table. Blaine picked up on the first ring.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded frantic.  
>"Yeah. It's me." Kurt whispered into the phone. He heard Blaine shout aon the other end of the phone before he heard other voices on the end. Blaine had probably put him on loud speaker. Kurt smiled.<br>"Where the hell are you?" Finn yelled into the phone.  
>"If he's hurt you I <em>will <em>cut him." He heard Mercedes shout.  
>"I'm fine cedes' and Finn I'm not sure." As he said this he heard the door reopen. His Uncle had returned. He heard a loud bang which made the New Directions on the other end yell at him. <em>Why did they have to yell so loud? <em>Klaus was standing in the doorway watching him.  
>"Look, I'm fine it was just the door. I promise I'll be fine and I'll see you tomorrow." At least Kurt hoped he'd see them tomorrow. He shut off the call.<p>

"It's horrible how they care about you so much." Klaus said, idly. "I brought you back a present, of course if you don't want them I can." As Klaus said this 3 topless boys walked into the room. Kurt moaned at the sight. These boys all had six packs. They were buff and he knew they were all fit, in a different type of way Blaine was. Kurt still thought Blaine was better though. Klaus smiled at him before pulling in a pretty girl. He sank his teeth into the girls neck and let go. Blood was running down the two holes in her neck and she was smiling. Kurt smiled to himself. He hadn't don that in so long...But he couldn't. Klaus saw him hesitate and repeated the motion again. This time Kurt couldn't help but flash the sharp canines. He felt his eyes grow red. He looked at the men and jumped one of them.

Klaus smiled as he watched his young nephew sink his teeth into the humans neck, letting out small moans as he fed. By the time the corpse hit the ground Kurt had moved on to the next one. And then the next. The three men were all drained of blood in a matter of minutes. He looked at the young girl before shoving her to his nephew. He sank his teeth into her neck and screams filled the night air. Klaus had told her to panic and that she did. She struggled against Kurt's strong hold but couldn't get free. It was a messy job but eventually the girl was dead. Kurt really had let go of his urges today. Klaus smiled at this.

Kurt lifted his head up. His eyes were back to being that soft blue and they were drooping shut. His face was covered in blood. He hadn't done this in a while and it felt good just to let go a bit. It was brilliant. He hummed in contentment as Klaus picked him up and took him to the bed. Klaus took the bodies outside to burn.

By the time Kurt woke up, all traces of his meal had left the apartment. Kurt smiled in satisfaction, wanting more. He felt the thrill run through his veins. Never had he felt so much satisfaction after a meal.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Kurt looked around the room he was in. The bed was softer than the one he had at home. The decor was probably from the 1700's, _typical Klaus. _The sheets on the bed were silk and very comfy. Kurt was about to roll back onto his stomach when he felt a pain in his stomach. He sighed to himself before getting up from the bed. He didn't bother making the bed.

When he entered the kitchen, which was quite modern, he noticed a note on the table. His vision had become quite sharp after he fed yesterday. The note read:  
><em>Everything you need is in the fridge and you may take clothes from the bedroom. <em>

It was written in his Uncle's neat script. Kurt walked over to the fridge, only to find it stock full of blood. He took one of them before ripping it open with his teeth. He sucked the bah dry, walking over to the cupboards. He was hoping his Uncle had more sustainable food. He was wrong. He sighed again. He'd have to pick something up on his way to school. It was then he realized he had no way of getting there. He sighed again before going into the bathroom to get cleaned. The warm water hitting his back made him sigh in content. He washed himself before wrapping a towel around his waist and re-entering the bedroom. After rooting around the large closet he finally found something suitable for school.

He wasn't best pleased that he wouldn't be looking very fashionable today but then again he didn't feel like dressing that way anyway. He pulled out a tight fitting black shirt before putting on his black skinny jeans. He was thankful that none of the blood had gotten onto his jeans as they had onto his shirt, which was now ruined. Styling his hair into place was harder without all of his products, so he settled for just brushing it. He deserved a day of scruffiness every now and then. He pulled on his coat, luckily he had grabbed a coat that would go with all of the black colours, before checking the time. He had just enough time to get another drink from the fridge. As he drank this he wondered why he was suddenly so thirsty, he hadn't been like this for a very long time.

He took out his phone to text Finn, telling him to bring his satchel to the school. Finn texted back immediately and told him he'd meet him at the front of the school to give it to him. Kurt sighed.

He opened the apartment door, closing the door behind him, before walking down the street. Luckily, he knew the area and how to get to school from here. As he walked down the streets he found his mind wandering to last night's events.

He was upset that he had killed those people but then again...even though he knew it was wrong he felt a kind of thrill at the freshness of the blood. Sure he didn't need it. Hell some vamps lived of animal blood and he was only half vamp. But he did enjoy it. The three boys had been delicious and gorgeous but the girl had been thrilling. He missed hunting his prey, having them run off. The last time he had hunted his Dad had been forced to move town with him. He had almost been caught. It had scared him enough to not try it again. But then again if he was careful he could. He didn't have to kill them. Last night he had simply lost control.

As the realisation that he wanted to hunt again cam into his mind he entered the school. He sighed to himself, thinking that this was going to be a long day.

**LINE BREAK**

As Kurt walked through the gates Finn pulled up in his car. As soon as he spotted his step brother he slammed the breaks on the car, grabbed his own and Kurt's bag and an after him.  
>"Kurt!" Finn yelled to him. Kurt turned around and Finn gasped. Kurt's face was paler than usual and his blue eyes had a sort of crazy glint to them. His hair was messy as if he hadn't bothers trying to do anything to him, which was so unlike Kurt. And he was wearing black. Anyone who knew Kurt knew he didn't like wearing anything so bland.<br>"Hey Finn." Kurt's voicehad a slight edge to it but other that it sounded just the same as usual. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed is bag from Finn and made his way into the school.

"Wait up." Finn ran to catch up to his step brother, falling into a steady pace with him. "We were worried. You have to tell me what happened. All of New Directions are in the choir room waiting for you. We're early so we should go in and talk to them." Finn babbled. Kurt turned to face him and for a sudden moment Finn thought that Kurt was going to hit him. The look in his eyes plainly said 'I-want-to-hurt-you' but he didn't. Instead Kurt forced himself to think happy thoughts and nodded to Finn.

Finn had been right. All of New Direction were already there and as soon as he entered the room Blaine ran at him, pulling him into a tight hug. Kurt stiffened before, half-heatedly, hugging his boyfriend back. _When had Blaine started to smell so nice? _Kurt wondered as he felt canines grow in his mouth. He willed them to go back to normal size, thankful when they did.

Kurt heard a large number of heartbeats join Blaine's, pulling him into a large group hug.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine's voice was laced with concern as he pulled away from Kurt. Kurt nodded once, hating that he was lying to him. He was definetly not alright. His throat was burning and he didn't know why. All he wanted was to drain every single person in this room and they were his friends.  
>"Boo, what happened?" Mercedes asked.<br>"Nothing...Uncle Klaus just wanted to talk. I spent the night in his apartment and will probably never see him again." Most of that was true but he didn't want to tell anyone about what else had happened.  
>"So he didn't hurt you?"<br>"No he didn't 'cedes. Now if you wouldn't mind I need to go." Kurt snapped. As he left the room. New Direction faced each other, all thinking the same thing. _Something had happened and Kurt definitely is not alright. _

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt walked down the hall way, fast. He didn't want to be in that room anymore. He didn't want to lie to his friends and he certainly didn't want to hurt them. Just as he turned a corner a large hand grabbed him and shoved him into a locker. Normally, Kurt would have brushed it off but he wasn't feeling very forgiving today. He turned around to face the offender. David Karofsky. He snarled at the boy.

"You will go outside round the back and wait for me, quietly and quickly." Kurt hissed at the Neanderthal. Karofsky just nodded and practically ran to the door. Before Kurt knew what he was doing he followed. He hadn't used compulsion in a long time and it was making him tingle all over. He was thirsty and wanted to kill the man who had made his life hell. When he got around the back he motioned for Karofsky to follow him to the back of a dumbster. He followed. Kurt let his canines grow and his eyes go red and whispered into his former bullies ear, "Do not struggle, do not speak and keep quiet and still." Kurt hissed this out before biting down into his neck.

The blood ran down Kurt's throat. Kurt drank quickly but also carefully. He didn't want to get any blood on his clothes or get his hair out of place. He didn't want to to attract any attention.

He let the corpse drop to the floor. He made a mental note to pick it up later that night to dispose of. He quickly walked back into school, blending into the crowd. The rest of the day passed without further incident.

And so did the rest of the week. He avoided his friends. Only talking to them in passing.

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's a bit of a filler. Hope you enjoy it anyway. And thank to my first reviewer. Makes me feel so happy when people review my story. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt was seriously considering ditching Glee but decided that he had to go. He may was going to have to talk to them sooner or later and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them for much longer. _Better to talk to them on my terms rather than theirs. _

Kurt had changed a lot over the past week. He had taken to going out in the middle of the night to feed but he had only killed the once. He had burned Dave's body. No one knew he had done it. No one even knew he was dead. There had been a lot of questions over the week as to where students thought he may have disappeared. No one knew. They all thought he'd turn up but Kurt knew better. They would never see Dave Karofsky again.

The news had been spilling over the deaths of the five disappearances but because the police didn't have anything to go on.

Kurt was feeling guilty about what he had been up too but really couldn't bring himself to stop. He mused on the fact that he had not seen his Uncle since that night and was silently grateful. He was earlier than the rest of the glee club so when he reached the choir room he was alone. He was thankful for that as he really didn't want to be bombarded.

Slowly, all of New Direction started coming in, in groups and pairs. Everyone who came in gave Kurt a surprised look and hugged him. Even the boys did. The girls wanted to talk to him about what had happened but soon realized he wasn't about to tell them. So they changed the subject onto the latest issue of vogue. When Blaine cam in he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips that clearly said 'I missed you'. Now their hands were intertwined as Kurt and the girls talked none stop.

It was as if the week's events had all gone. Mr Schue appeared soon after everyone and started to talk. Only, to be interrupted by Rachel who wanted to show the performance that she had been unable to give last week. As she started to sing Kurt found his mind start to wander only to come back into focus when Rachel finished singing. Glee club was uneventful for Kurt. Mr Schue gave them a new assignment that he didn't really bother remembering. If he really had to do something he could throw something together at the last minute.

When Blaine asked if he wanted to go and get coffee, Kurt agreed instantly. He had spent to long without talking to his boyfriend and really missed him.

So when glee finished he got into Blaine's car s they could drive to Lima Bean. Kurt had been walking for the last week as he couldn't think of any other way of getting rid of the excess energy he was suddenly possessing.

Any other day this week, by now, he would have been thirsty but spending time with his friends again had gotten his head off of the blood. The radio was blaring out teenage dream and the pair were singing along with the lyrics. This was the most normal that Kurt had been feeling all week.

Blaine knew that something had been wrong with Kurt all week but the taller teen had been avoiding him and his friends. Honestly, he had been surprised that Kurt had been at Glee. When he had gone to his house Finn had said that Kurt had himself locked in his bedroom. Blaine was thankful he was actually acting normally now. He was going to get the reason why Kurt had been like he had been out of him today. He just had to take it slowly. He knew Kurt would close himself off to him if he rushed him.

Blaine parked the car in by lima bean before he and Kurt walked into the coffee shop.  
>"What can I get you?" Asked the young woman at the bar.<br>"A Medium Drip and a Grande Non-Fat Mocha Latte for my friend here." Blaine answered. Kurt reached into for some money, but Blaine waved him off, saying, "I'll pay."

As they got their separate coffee's and found a table Blaine stated, "I love you. And I missed you."  
>"I love you to. And I'm really sorry I've been avoiding you all week." Blaine nodded idly, sipping his coffee. They settled into a comfortable silence, sneaking occasional looks at each other from across the table.<p>

"So...what've you been doing all week?" Blaine asked, after a couple of minutes of silence. Kurt almost choked on his coffee.  
>"Nothing. You?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend. He knew he was lying to him.<br>"Missing you." Kurt gave Blaine a strange look before going back to his coffee. The atmosphere had suddenly gone awkward. "Look...Kurt, I know you don't want to talk about it but you have to at least give me a reason why you've been avoiding everyone all week." _So much for taking it slowly,_ Blaine thought.  
>"There's no reason."<br>"Bull shit Kurt. I know it has something to do with your Uncle. What happened that night?" Blaine pleaded to his boyfriend.  
>"Nothing." Kurt snapped.<br>"Come on. We're all just really worried about you. So please just tell me."  
>"It was nothing." Kurt stood up to leave.<p>

Blaine grabbed his hand as Kurt brushed past him, standing up as he did so. He tried to pull him back but Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's grip. Blaine gasped at the force of the pull and staggered backwards. He tripped over his feet, falling onto his arse. The coffee cup he had in his hand dropped to ground, spilling all over. The coffee fell onto him and it hurt like hell. The coffee was still boiling. And to top it all off he had cut his hand when he fell, probably by dragging it across the table trying to prevent the fall. By now people all over there were looking over at them. One of the attendants ran over asking Blaine if he was okay. But all Blaine could do was stare at Kurt.

Kurt was just stood there, looking at Blaine as if he wanted something. Blaine couldn't place it but it looked like it was lust...or hunger? Blaine stared right back at Kurt, willing the boy to say something. Just then Kurt's eyes seemed to clear and tears filled them. He turned tail and ran, leaving Blaine to watch him run out on him.

As Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes he realized something. He felt it in his throat and couldn't believe it. He wanted to hurt Blaine. He wanted to drain him. As this thought struck him he ran. He ran right out of there. He couldn't hurt Blaine but he had seen the blood. He had wanted it so badly. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Kurt felt the hot tears run down his cheeks but he didn't stop running. He didn't stop running at all.

Rain had started to fall and Kurt was getting soaked. Kurt had been okay. He had been okay until Blaine had started asking questions. He had felt anger start to bubble over into his very soul. He had wanted to rip Blaine's throat out just for asking the questions. When the temptation started to become too much he had gotten up to leave. If Blaine hadn't grabbed him this wouldn't have happened. Blaine wouldn't hate him.

Oh...who was he kidding? It wasn't Blaine's fault. It was his own. If he wasn't this monster Kurt wouldn't have hurt Blaine. In fact this whole week wouldn't have happened. Kurt felt like this week was the worst of his life so far. Not only had Klaus reappeared but now every one of his friends probably hated him. The tears came harder at this thought struck him.

He hadn't realized he had stopped by the side walk until he noticed a car stop beside him. He looked into the car only to be greeted with the sight of Blaine. He couldn't understand why he just couldn't leave him alone.

He got up to walk away but then a new thought struck him. One that he didn't like one bit. The hunger in his throat was burning again. Now- a-days it was as if he could get enough blood into his body. He felt his face change. He felt canines grow in his mouth and his eyes grow red. He was about to yank Blaine from the car and tear into him. He was about to suck him dry. He was about to kill the boy he loved with all his heart. He wanted to do it. He put his hand on the car door.

**Sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger. But it needed to be done. Will Blaine survive or not. Will Kurt kill him? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Want me to update faster review. Or you could wait a while :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter's another filler but next one's going to be really interesting, at least I hope it will be; at least it should explain a bit more about Kurt's behaviour. Well until then. Please enjoy this chapter full of Klaine smut. **

**Chapter 6 **

"Kurt? Please talk to me." Blaine's voice filtered towards Kurt. His hand on the door loosened. Blaine's voice seemed to reach Kurt in his dark place. He didn't want to hurt Blaine. Kurt felt his canines shrink back to normal size and his eyes re-turned to it's normal blue. Kurt felt light-headed. His grip on the door disappeared and he fell onto the side-walk. Fresh tears burst from his eyes. He sobbed into his hands. He couldn't believe he had almost hurt Blaine. Blaine of all people. Blaine helped him throughout everything he had gone through and now he had almost killed him. He sobbed even harder.

He heard a door open and close. He was shivering. He felt someone drop down next to him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's thin frame and he buried his face into the owners shoulder. All of weeks past events had finally gotten to be too much for him. He couldn't stand the fact that he had hurt so many people. The thirst in the back of his throat was disappearing. It felt as if a great weight was being lifted from his shoulders. He sighed in relief as his sobs died down into soft hiccups.

"Come one. We don't want to freeze to death sitting here now do we?" Blaine asked. Kurt sniffed again, letting Blaine guide him upwards. Blaine opened the door to his car and Kurt fell into it gratefully.  
>"Are you going to tell me what's up now? Because you can't pretend that was nothing." Blaine stated as he got into the driver's seat.<br>"I'm really really sorry for hurting you Blaine. Are you alright?" Kurt whispered. It had grown dark outside now. Blaine could tell that Kurt was truly sorry but still felt a bit wary of the boy. He felt as Kurt had been a different person back then.  
>"I know but I don't understand why you did it. Kurt you need to talk to me...or at least someone."<br>"I know." Blaine sat there for a while, wondering if Kurt was actually going to tell him but Kurt stayed silent. Just as Blaine was about to say something Kurt started to talk. "I'll tell you Blaine. Not all of it. Just what I can. But you have to promise me something. You promise you won't go and tell anyone. No one in glee or anyone else. Okay Blaine. Can I trust you?" Blaine didn't like these arrangements. But he also really wanted to know what had been up with Kurt so kept quiet. "Is it okay if we go home? It's a bit of a long story. I'll tell you at my house. I promise, Blaine." Blaine nodded, starting the car. Awkwardness filled the car as they drove. Blaine was waiting expectantly and Kurt was questioning his state of mind. Why had he just agreed to tell Blaine? Blaine was going to hate him when he told him everything. Unless...Yeah that would work.

Blaine drove outside of the Hudmel household. It was at least 10 am by now and all the lights were out. Kurt hoped this meant that Finn had gone out somewhere. Luckily, for them he had gone to Puck's house for the night, at least that's what the note in the hallway said.

As they entered the house Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's room. He told Blaine to get changed from his wet clothes into something else as he took some clean pj's into the adjacent bathroom. After Kurt had gotten changed he went to look at himself in the mirror. Hi eyes were red and blotchy. His face was a deathly pale and his hair stuck to his forehead. But honestly, Kurt didn't care. What he cared about was how he was going to tell his boyfriend.

**I know it's boring but please review anyway. The next addition will be better. I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully you'll like this chapter. It's longer than all of my other chapters :)**

**Chapter 7 **

Kurt sat on the seat by his vanity. He didn't want to be to near Blaine in case something happened. Blaine motioned for Kurt to start and so Kurt did.

"It all started when I on 8th birthday. That's the first time I met Uncle Klaus."

"_Happy Birthday, buddy." Burt shouted to his son. The little 8 year old ran at his Dad, hugging him tightly.  
>"What know cuddles for Mommy?" Elizabeth said from behind him. Kurt turned around and jumped on top of his Mother. She caught him easily, hugging him tightly to her chest.<br>"Mommy." The little boy yelled. Elizabeth ruffled her son's hair.  
>"How 'bout you go open your prezzies." Burt said to the boy. Kurt nodded eagerly, already halfway towards the large stack of presents. <em>

**LINE BREAK**

_At around eight that day there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth excused herself to answer it. Kurt looked at his Dad, puzzled. He wanted to know what was going on but he knew his mommy would be mad if he had eavesdropped on the conversation. However, Kurt didn't actually need to. He could hear the shouting coming from the hallway. As soon as the shouting started Burt made a grab for his son. He was going to take him out of the room so he didn't need to hear it. But Kurt had other ideas. He ran out of the room before his Dad could catch him. He wanted to know who the stranger was. _

"_You can't keep the boy from me forever my dear." The stranger snarled at Kurt's Mom.  
>"You are not going anywhere near my son." She snarled back. When Kurt came into view though the shouting stopped. Kurt looked at the man stood o the porch. Kurt thought he looked like hi Mom. The both had the same colour eyes and the same coloured hair. He wondered if they were related. The difference was that this man scared Kurt in a way he had never been scared before. <em>

"_Mommy." The young boy asked, cautiously.  
>"Kurtie. Go back in the living room." Elizabeth's voice sounded frantic. Just as Kurt was about to turn around the stranger started to speak:<br>"Kurtie. Come here. Come say hello to your Uncle." The stranger said softly. The 8 year old looked at the man stood there. The man's voice was persuasive. Kurt's 8 year-old logic told him that if the man was his Uncle then it would be safe for him to talk to him. To go to him...Wouldn't it? _

_Kurt started towards the man. His Mom tried to herd back towards his father but Kurt dodged his Mother's arms easily. His Uncle's arms grabbed him as soon as he was out of the door. Kurt thought he was hugging him so he hugged back but the man just picked him up effortlessly. Suddenly, the man took out a large knife, holding it at the 8 year-olds throat. Kurt cried out in pain as the knife dug into his skin. It hurt so badly. _

"_Klaus...Please, let go of my son. Please don't hurt him." Elizabeth begged her brother. Klaus laughed at her then, digging the knife into the eight year old throat deeper. Kurt was crying freely now. _

"_I really only want you. Come out here and let me have you, sister. That way I don't have to kill this boy. He can go free." Klaus snarled at her. _

_Elizabeth nodded slowly and walked out of the room. All too suddenly Klaus had dropped the little boy. Elizabeth shouted at him to get back into the house and that he did. He watched as Klaus took the knife and pierced it through his mother's heart. She struggled for a moment before going lifeless. Klaus took his Mother's dead body, walking away from the little boy._

**LINE BREAK**

By the time Kurt had finished tears were streaming down his face. He felt as if he was back on that night. He felt like he had when Klaus had stabbed his Mother. He cried freely. "It was all my fault too. If I hadn't...If I hadn't been so stupid she would still be alive." Kurt sobbed, helplessly.

"Oh, baby." Blaine ran over to the weeping boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine whispered sweet nothings into Kurt's ear as he cried. He hadn't thought about that day.

"Is that why you were so upset about seeing your Uncle."  
>"Kind of...Like I said, it's a long story." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked surprised at this but nodded all the same. He led Kurt towards the bed, cuddling the still crying boy.<p>

"You know I've only lived here since I was 14. That's when I moved." Kurt started.  
>"Where did you used to live?" Blaine asked.<br>"Mystic Falls." Blaine looked confused. "Not a lot of people visit it. I loved it there and sometimes I wish I was still there. Of course I still would be if...if I hadn't done something." Blaine stared at his boyfriend in silent shock. He was confused. He didn't understand what his boyfriend could have done that would make him have to leave his home. Before he could ask though, Kurt had started to talk again.

_Kurt was sitting on the house's sofa, listening to the pitta patta of the rain. His Dad was at the shop and Kurt was bored. He was meant to have been at Elena's house but she had come down with the flu. That had left Kurt bored. Bonnie was at her Grandmothers, the local crazy as most thought, and Caroline was visiting her Dad. He had other friends but none of the others were as fun as his three best friends. So this left Kurt reading on the sofa. Bored. _

_That was until Kurt heard a knock on the door. Kurt looked up from what he was reading. His Dad had told him so many times that he wasn't meant to answer the door but Kurt was feeling rebellious today. He got up from the sofa. He opened the door to look into the face of the towns Sherriff, Caroline's Mum.  
>"Erm...Hi." Kurt nervously asked.<br>"Kurt. Do you think I could come in?" Kurt stepped away from the door, letting her inside of the house. He thought he saw the Sherriff give him an odd look but he chose to ignore it. _

"_Do you want a coffee?" Kurt asked her, awkwardly.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt...but I need to talk to you about something. Is your Dad in?" Kurt shook his head. He sat back on the sofa, looking at her expectantly. "Kurt I think we should wait until your Dad comes.<br>"Why? Why can't you just tell me?" Kurt growled at the woman. He was feeling like he was losing control. He couldn't though. He didn't want people to know so he breathed deeply. Kurt's Mother had told him to do this so as to calm down and it helped.  
>"Kurt are you okay." She asked. "You aren't having another break down are you?" Kurt almost laughed at this. Everyone knew about his break downs in town. Everyone knew how nasty he sometimes got when he did.<br>"I'm fine. I just want to know why you're here." Kurt's voice had gone back to normal again.  
>"Okay. We think we may have found your Uncle." Kurt sat in shock. He hadn't expected his Uncle to actually be caught. He hadn't thought he'd ever come back to town. "Kurt, we aren't sure if it really is him though. We need your Dad to check, though."<br>"Dad never actually saw him. Dad doesn't know what he looks like."  
>"Oh. Well do your Dad could get out of work so he could go with you. If you want to that is." Kurt could tell that she had not been expecting this. The truth was that not a lot of people knew exactly what happened, not even the police.<br>"Dad won't be able to get off. I'll go though. Dad doesn't need to go." Sherriff Forbes didn't look all that pleased but she nodded anyway. _

_She led Kurt to her police car. Kurt jumped into the passenger seat, putting on his seat belt. Officer Forbes started the car, driving them towards the police station. Kurt was silent throughout the whole ride. Officer Forbes tried starting a conversation with him but he blanked her. _

_As soon as they Sherriff Forbes parked the car Kurt jumped out. By the time she got into the station Kurt was jumping up and down. He wanted to know if the man really was his Uncle. He highly doubted it but if, by some miracle it was, he was going to hurt him. He wanted to hurt the man that took his Mother away from him. _

"_Come on Kurt." Officer Forbe's lead him to the back of the station. They stopped by a locked door.  
>"Can I go in?" She nodded. Unlocking the door, Kurt went through it. She made to follow but Kurt said: "I'll be fine." She didn't look impressed by this but she chose to let him do so. The man couldn't do anything in the cell. Police were everywhere. <em>

_Kurt opened the door to find...his Uncle. The man was sat...no lounging on the chair. As Kurt walked into the room he smiled at him. _

"_It's about time. I've been waiting a while for you." Klaus said, lazily. Kurt sat on the chair opposite him, glaring at his Uncle. "Well, aren't you going to say hello?"  
>"And why should I?" Kurt snarled. He had gotten to his feet as his Uncle started to talk. Kurt bared his teeth at the man. "Now...Now, you should learn to control that temper of yours. It'll get you in a lot of trouble one day." Klaus laughed, slightly. "Your temper is almost as bad as your Mother's was. She was quite dangerous when she lost it. I wonder, you could be helpful if you let yourself go a little." Klaus speculated. Kurt growled at his Uncle. "You just need to learn to control yourself." Klaus was talking faster now. <em>

_Just as he was about to say something else, the door opened. "Kurt, I think you should leave." Officer Forbes told the young boy. Kurt ignored her.  
>"Why say that?"<br>"Because it's true." Klaus told him. Kurt nodded to himself. For some reason what his Uncle said made sense. "I could help you Kurt. All you have to do is do as I say." Kurt felt his mind start to wonder a little. He felt disjointed from everything. _

_Suddenly, Kurt felt something being inserted into his neck. He shuddered in pain before blacking out. _

_When he woke next he was in a car. He rubbed his head, looking around him. His Dad was in the driver's seat.  
>"What's going on, Dad?" Kurt asked.<br>"We're leaving." Burt stated. He sounded angry. He wouldn't even look Kurt in the eyes.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because...Because we need to get away from this town."  
>"But, why?" Burt ignored Kurt and Kurt was almost sure he saw disappointment in his eyes. <em>

"I never realized until later that it had been my fault. I hadn't even realized I'd done anything wrong." Kurt's voice had gotten progressively softer. Blaine still looked confused but didn't really want to say anything. Kurt laughed a cold harsh laugh Blaine's confused look. "You see, honey, Uncle Klaus brings out the worst in me. I'm not sure how but he really does. It's like I can't think straight if he's near me. And I'm scared." Kurt was shaking slightly in Blaine's arms now.

Blaine was confused about what Kurt had said. He didn't understand half of it and now there was so many new things that he had just learnt. As he pondered over them he felt Kurt grow heavy in his arms. Kurt's breathing had evened out. When Blaine looked down at the boy he saw his eyes were closed. Kurt was asleep. He smiled to himself. Kurt's pale face finally looked peaceful; even if his eyes had heavy bags under them. Blaine snuggled up to his boyfriend, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Klaus had been watching the pair through the window. He had heard everything that had been said. He laughed quietly to himself as he watched the pair sleep. All of his hard work had gone to waist. The boy had been almost to the way Klaus wanted and now he would have to start all over again and he blamed the boy's friends. He didn't have the time to wait so long. He needed him to be ready to help soon. As he sat there watching his nephew Klaus found his mind wandering back to the times Kurt had been talking about.

_He had gone to Mystic Falls to find his sister. He wanted her dead. It was only her and Elijah that were now alive. All of his siblings he had killed. Klaus had felt nothing when he had done so. He had felt no regret. The only reason he had even left his sister and brother live was because they had been useful. But not anymore. Elijah had betrayed him but he know idea where he was. His sister had had a son a son with a human. He was disgusted by this thought. His sister had been good. She had killed so many but she always had had a soft spot for humans. She deserved to die for this. _

_It had taken a while to find out where they lived but he had found her. She lived in Mystic Falls with her 'Husband' and son. He was still marvelled at the fact a vampire could have a child and was curious to see what this child would be like. How human would he be? How vampire would he be? _

_Klaus watched the day's events unfold. He watched as the little boy opened his presents.. Watched as he and his parent interacted. He watched as his sister and her son excused themselves. Elizabeth gave the little boy a cup of blood and poured herself one. So it seemed the boy needed blood to survive.  
>"Mommy, why can't we go hunting?" The little boy asked timidly.<br>"Kurt, the town are onto us. They know vampires exist so we have to be careful not to draw attention to ourselves." Kurt nodded. Klaus watched the scene fold out in front of him. _

_That night Klaus went up to the door. He knocked on the door, waiting. He heard the laughter from inside of the house go silent. He heard light feet walk to the door. _

_Elizabeth opened the door but when she saw her brother she went deathly pale. Her eyes sifted to red and fangs grew. She snarled at him. Klaus only laughed. _

"_Hello, sister." Klaus smiled.  
>"What are you doing here." She snarled.<br>"Why not come out and find out." Kurt snarled.  
>"I'm not stupid."<br>"I beg to differ sister. Only someone stupid would have a child with a human. How is your little boy? How is Kurt?"  
>"You leave him out of this."<br>"You can't keep the boy from me forever my dear." Klaus snarled at Elizabeth.  
>"You are not going anywhere near my son."<br>Just as Elizabeth said this Kurt came out from the living room. Klaus could see how he resembled hi Mother. He looked like any normal human though, except a bit pale._

"_Mommy." The little boy asked, cautiously.  
>"Kurtie. Go back in the living room." Elizabeth's voice sounded frantic. Klaus watched the interaction between the two. The little boy was about to turn around when an idea struck Klaus.<br>"Kurtie. Come here. Come say hello to your Uncle." Klaus whispered to the little boy. He looked into the boy's eyes, persuading him to do as he asked. Klaus saw something in the boys eyes change, suddenly. They went from innocence to crazed. He smiled to himself as Kurt started towards him. _

_Elizabeth made a grab for her son when he passed but Klaus was pleasantly surprised to see that the boy was able to dodge her. He was faster than his Mother. Klaus had to wonder if he was more dangerous than his Mother, then. As soon as the boy got outside Klaus grabbed him. The little boy thought he was getting a hug and Klaus laughed at this. He lifted the boy upwards. He took out the knife he was to use to kill his sister. He pressed the knife into he boys throat watching as he squirmed. He wasn't pushing in deep yet the boy was feeling pain. The boy really was the son of an original. No other vampire, or vampire hybrid, would feel the pain of this knife. He wondered if wood effected the boy then. But he had to focus. _

"_Klaus...Please, let go of my son. Please don't hurt him." Elizabeth begged her brother. Klaus laughed at her then, digging the knife into the eight year old throat deeper. Klaus could smell the blood that was being drawn as the boy started to cry. _

"_I really only want you. Come out here and let me have you, sister. That way I don't have to kill this boy. He can go free." Klaus snarled at her. He really would let the boy go free he wanted his sister and the boy might not even be any use to him. He didn't want to take in case he was useless and he didn't want to kill him in case he was useful. _

_Elizabeth slowly came out of the house and that's when Klaus struck. He took the knife away from Kurt's throat and stabbed it through Elizabeth's heart. The boy had ran inside now and Klaus didn't give him a second thought as he felt his sister grow limp. He lifted her up and ran. He ran with her body in his eyes, careful not to jostle the knife. When he reached where he wanted to be he deposited her body with the rest of his siblings. _

**LINE BREAK**

_The next time he saw his nephew was when he returned to Mystic Falls. He had heard a few rumours about the Katarina-Petrova-doppelganger being in Mystic Falls and had wanted to see if it was true. Of course he couldn't break the curse without all of the other things he needed, mainly the stone, but it was best to know where she was. He would have sent someone else. He could have forced another vampire to go to Mystic Falls but he was curious to see how Kurt had been doing. _

_Eventually, he found them. The girl looked exactly liked Katarina. She was with a blonde and a brunette and a boy. The boy reminded Klaus of his nephew except...He looked more like a vampire. His skin was paler and his eyes had a crazy glint in his eyes. Klaus knew then that this boy would help him. This boy could help him get what he wanted most. Klaus smirked he just needed a way to talk to him. _

_A boy walked past Klaus then. Thinking fast, Klaus span and grabbed the two boys throats.  
>"What are your names?"<br>"Tyler Lockwood."  
>"What are those four named." Klaus was compelling the boy as he pointed towards his nephew and the girl.<br>"Kurt Hummel, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie..." Tyler was cut off by Klaus.  
>"Now leave and forget we ever had this conversation." Klaus dropped Tyler on the floor, walking away. <em>

_Klaus had heard what he needed. The boy was his nephew and now he knew how to re-find the girl. Also, the other one was the daughter of the town's sheriff. Klaus decided that he'd use the girl's mother to get to his nephew. _

_As Klaus followed the blonde haired girl he started to consider other ways of getting to his nephew but decided that any other way would end up in his nephew not listening. At least this way he would have to listen to him. _

"_Hello, Caroline." Klaus whispered in the girl's ear. She shrieked.  
>"What...what do you want?" Caroline was sounded frightened, which made Klaus laugh.<br>"You know my nephew, Kurt." Klaus felt Caroline stiffen in fright.  
>"Your that bastard who killed his Mom aren't you."<br>"Why aren't we the clever one?" Klaus thought the girl was slow but he needed her right now so he didn't want to lose his temper. That when she screamed. Klaus sighed. The scream was ear-splitting and went right through him. Her Mother came out of the house. Klaus smiled at the woman before pushing the girl away from him. He heard her tell her Mother who he was._

_Officer Forbes started to talk through what Klaus only assumed was what police now-a-days said before they arrested someone. Klaus thought it was tedious and didn't really care what she was saying. _

_After too long they had entered into a police station. The lady led him into a locked room. Klaus sat in the chair facing the door. The door was apparently enforced but Klaus laughed at the side. If he really wanted to get out he could but right then he wasn't that bothered. He just sat there, casually waiting for his nephew. _

_Eventually, Klaus heard voices on the other end of the door. One was the woman and another was a high pitched voice that Klaus knew was the boy. The door opened and closed again. Klaus noticed his nephew giving him a look that clearly said I-Want-To-Kill-You. Klaus thought it looked endearing on him.  
>"It's about time. I've been waiting a while for you." Klaus said, lazily. Kurt went to sit on the chair opposite Klaus. Klaus almost laughed at the glare that his nephew was sending his way. Klaus could tell the boy had a lot of uncontrolled anger with him. Yes...He could definitely help him. "Well, aren't you going to say hello?"<br>"And why should I?" Kurt snarled. Kurt got to his feet. _He definitely has a lot of anger, _Klaus thought as Kurt snarled at him. Klaus had to wonder how else he was like his Mother. He was definitely showing signs of being a vampire, more so than Klaus thought he would.  
>"Now...Now, you should learn to control that temper of yours. It'll get you in a lot of trouble one day." Klaus laughed, slightly. "Your temper is almost as bad as your Mother's was. She was quite dangerous when she lost it. I wonder you could be helpful if you let yourself go a little." Klaus speculated. The boy growled at Klaus. "You just need to learn to control yourself." Klaus was talking faster now. He didn't know how long he had left to talk to Kurt and he needed to get all he had to say out. Otherwise, Kurt wouldn't listen to him.<br>Just as he was about to say something else, the door opened. "Kurt, I think you should leave." Officer Forbes told the young boy.  
>"Why say that?" Klaus smiled at the way the boy ignored her.<br>"Because it's true." Klaus told him. Kurt nodded to himself. Klaus could tell he was getting through to his nephew. "I could help you Kurt. All you have to do is do as I say." Klaus watched as his nephew's eyes started to twist and he watched as they turned red. He saw small canine grow from inside of Kurt's mouth. _

_Klaus watched the scene in front of him unfold. The boy whirled on the Sherriff and bit into her neck. And then everything went wrong. When the boy tasted the blood he went down. She had vervain in her system. Klaus snarled to himself as the lady ran out of the room. She knew. _

_Kurt was unconscious on the ground. Klaus sighed to himself. He thought about leaving him but decided he daren't. He picked the boy up and ran out of the room. H dropped him off at the boys Father's garage; the boy was to undisciplined for Klaus. He needed the boy to at least have some incline on what he was or how to behave otherwise he would be no use at all. _

_Klaus watched as the boy's human Father see the boy, pick him up and take him to the car. Klaus sighed to himself. It would be hard to find the boy again...But not impossible. _

Klaus' mind came back to the present then. The two boys in the room were still asleep. He snarled at them before leaving. He was thirsty.

That night Kurt dreamt of the truth. He hadn't lied to Blaine he just hadn't told all of the truth. Kurt sighed, happily.

Klaus found a girl that night. He didn't want to play around he was too thirsty but he also knew a way to get the boy's attention. He grabbed the girl and started to drain her. The blood was warm as it trickled down his throat. Klaus sighed in contentment. When he had drained the girl he left her pale lifeless body on the ground. The boy would know who had done this. It would be all over the town by morning and the boy would know Klaus was still there. And to top it all off the girl was one of Kurt's little friends.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy :P**

**Chapter 8**

Kurt woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. His dreams the night before had been disturbing. He dreamt of every single bad thing he had done. He hadn't meant to do them. At least Kurt hadn't realized he had done them. Sometimes it just happened and someone ended up dead. Kurt wished he could take away every bad thing he had done.

"What's up with you?" Blaine had felt Kurt shift in his arms.  
>"Nothing...Just thinking."<br>"About..." Blaine prompted. Kurt just shook his head before slowly getting out of the bed. Blaine groaned.  
>"Come on, sleepyhead. We need to go get ready, unless you want don't want to go to school." Kurt practically purred as Blaine grabbed his waist, pulling him back onto the bed. They snuggled into each other before the alarm went off. It blasted out, loudly. Blaine moaned into Kurt's chest. Kurt laughed before, gently, shoving him off. He went into the bathroom to get ready.<p>

When he had finished in the shower he went to sort out his hair. He hadn't used any of his products all week but he decided it would do so today. When he came down, Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back, walking towards the fridge.

He pulled out one of the plastic bags full of blood. He was careful not to let Blaine see what it was as he drank, carefully. He wouldn't let Blaine know about this.

"Hey." Kurt stiffened, slightly, when he felt Blaine's hands go around his waist. The bag was still half full when Blaine did this. Blaine snuggled into his shoulder as Kurt quickly drained the bag and put it in the bin by his feet. Blaine seemed to be oblivious to all of this. Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine giggled as his boyfriend relaxed.

He led the younger boy to the table, pouring a cup of coffee. Kurt thanked him before drinking it. By the time the two boys had finished Kurt had finally become content. They got into Blaine's cars, making their way to school. They were hoping that today would actually be normal. However, when they did they were cornered by Finn. He had tears in his eyes and his eyes were red from crying.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, cautiously. By the sound of his name Finn started crying again. "What's wrong?"  
>"It's...She's...She's dead." Finn burst into tears again.<br>"Who? Who's dead?" Blaine sounded a bit frantic now. Finn shook his head as if in confusion. He was walking away now. Kurt and Blaine followed the distraught boy.

Finn led them to the choir room where the glee kids where all sat around crying. Mr Schue was also there. Blaine looked around the glee club, trying to find out who was missing. Kurt on the other hand had noticed. He felt tears start to run down his face. Blaine seemed to have finally realized and tears were running down his face also. Blaine and Kurt went to sit with the rest of the Glee club. Tears were running down everyone's faces.

Eventually, Mr Schue they managed to stop crying. Before they could try talking though, Mr Schue entered the room. He looked upset and there were clear signs that he had been crying but right now he had a look of focus on his face.  
>"Guys, there's someone here who wants to talk to you. I know it might not be ideal at this time but...They need to talk to everyone who knows..."Mr Schue's voice wandered off before he could finish. Tears were leaking down his eyes. Just then a lady came through. A lady that Kurt recognised.<br>"Right, Quinn Fabray was in this Glee club with you and you were all friends?" They all nodded. "Do any of you know who could have done this?" They all shook their heads. "Well...I'm going to have to ask you all separately of course." They all nodded. "I'll be asking you some questions and I want you to answer them. It may help with finding the monster who did this." None of the Glee Club responded to this. "Right should we..."  
>"What's your name?" Rachel, suddenly, blurted.<br>She looked confused for a moment before answering, "Sherriff Forbes." Blaine looked over at Kurt, who had his head bent down. Kurt was trying to stop the Sherriff from spotting him. He didn't want to be recognised. He didn't want to cause more problems. The truth was that he now knew who had killed her. He knew it had to have been Klaus. If it had been any other person a normal detective would have been called. Not someone from Mystic Falls, who knew about the vampires. No doubt, if she knew he was there she would be blaming him.  
>"Right should we get started?" She sounded uncertain. There were a couple of murmured yes'. "We'll start with...Santana Lopez and Brittany Peirce." She motioned for them to go into a room. Eventually, she had questioned the two cheerio's, Puck, Finn and Sam, and Rachel and Mercedes. These were the 7 students in the room that had the most contact with Quinn and now she was going through the rest of the Glee club. Of course she didn't expect the rest of the kids to know anything, seeing as the 7 students who had any contact with Quinn didn't know anything. She went through Mike and Artie firstly. They didn't know anything, moving onto Lauren and Tina, she was once again found out nothing new.<br>"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel." Kurt and Blaine went into the next room when they heard their names'.

"Right... Quinn Fabray was in Glee Club with the two of you. Did she have any other interaction with you?" Blaine shook his head. Kurt however nodded.  
>"I was on the Cheerio's with her for a bit and we went shopping, sometimes." Officer Forbes nodded, slowly. She wrote this down in her pad. As she wrote she thought back to the last time she had heard that voice. The last time was when she had been...It couldn't be. She couldn't believe that this person could be the same. But the name was and so was the voice.<br>"Kurt?" Officer Forbes asked, slowly. If this was who she thought it was she would have found the vampire who killed this girl. She heard a small sigh escape the young boy. "Blaine, please could you leave the room." Blaine shook his head, grasping Kurt's hand in his own. "It wasn't a request it was an order." She kept her voice even.  
>"It's okay Blaine. I'll be fine." Kurt murmured into the distressed boys' ear. Blaine stood up and left.<p>

As soon as Kurt heard the door slam shut, He lifted his head to face the lady. She let out a choked sob at the sight of the younger boy. She knew this was Kurt. She recognised the blue eyes, she had seen them so many times at her house, laughing and joking around.

"Why Kurt? Why?" She couldn't believe this sweet boy was a monster. She could of when she had seen his face, when he had bit into her neck but not now.  
>"I didn't kill Quinn. Quinn was my friend." Kurt whispered. He sounded innocent and hurt by the accusation.<br>"I'm afraid I can't believe that. You're a vampire. You almost killed me. You are capable of killing." Kurt actually laughed at this. It sounded wrong though. It sounded distressed and crazy.  
>"Yes I'm a vampire and yes I've killed before. But every time I did I couldn't stop. I'm not a monster. I wouldn't hurt my friends and I didn't mean to bite you. It just happened." Kurt sounded distressed, edging on hysterical.<br>"I can't believe you, Kurt. Believe me I want to but unless there's another..."  
>"There is. You remember my Uncle, Klaus. He's here he killed her. I know he did. There's no other vampire in except Uncle Klaus here."<br>"What about you?" She was having a hard time believing the distressed boy.  
>"I'm not a full vampire. My Mom was and my Dad wasn't. I'm not even sure what I am. I know I have to drink blood and I know I age. I'm scared about the future because I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is what's happening now. Please believe me. I didn't kill Quinn." Kurt was full out crying now. He was upset his friend was dead and he was upset that someone thought it was him. She was his friend and he had been with Blaine all night, last night.<p>

Sherriff Forbes watched the sobbing boy. She had never actually thought about it before but she could tell that he really wasn't a full vampire. She had watched him grow up. She had watched him befriend Caroline. She didn't want to believe that he'd done this but the facts pointed to him. But then she thought about his Uncle. She had seen the man run fast. If he was here that meant Kurt was innocent.  
>"Kurt, I believe you. I know you didn't kill this girl. But I can't put the past behind me. I need to know for certain it wasn't you and I need to think this through. But right now, I'll believe you." She watched as Kurt's face lit up slightly. She could tell that he didn't want to be thought of as a monster. She smiled to the boy, wondering how she had thought of him as a monster for so many years when he was just innocent...Well maybe not entirely but innocent enough. She motioned for Kurt to leave the room, pondering on what she had learnt. She could tell that finding the killer would be harder than she first thought.<p>

When Kurt came out of the room Blaine collided with him, pulling him into a hug. Kurt sighed as he embraced his boyfriend. They walked back over to the others who were talking. All of them had tears coming down from their eyes.  
>"Kurt, what did she say?" Mercedes asked.<br>"Why did she send Blaine out of the room?" Rachel demanded. They all looked at Kurt expectantly, making him feel exposed. Just then she came out of the room.  
>"Thank you all for being honest." She was looking mainly at Kurt while she said this. "We think we may have a lead but we'll have to make sure before we tell you." She gave Kurt a quick glance, telling him that she believed him, before exiting the room.<p>

"So..." Rachel prompted, when the door had closed.  
>"She...She didn't say much." Everyone knew he was lying so they kept staring at Kurt, making him feel uncomfortable. Kurt shivered under their glances. He didn't want to tell them more than he needed to too but...some of the truth couldn't hurt.<br>"I know her." It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He groaned to himself.  
>"How?" They all yelled at him. They were trying to get their minds off of Quinn's death and this was the only way they could think to do so.<br>"Erm...I used too know her daughter." Mercedes looked at him as if to say What-Was-her-name. "She was called Caroline and you don't know her." Kurt stated, wishing for them to ignore him.  
>"Why don't we know her?"<br>"Because she's not from town. She from my old home, Mystic Falls." The choir room burst into talk then. The most common thing said was 'Why is she doing this case?' and 'She must be good.' They all looked at Kurt for conformation on this fact and for an answer to the other. Kurt sighed, knowing he would have to tell them. "Yes, she is good. I'm not sure why she's doing this case though." The last bit was a lie, luckily no one noticed.

**LINE BREAK **

New Direction spent the day in the choir room comforting each other; until it was time to go home. Kurt and Finn walked silently to Finn's car. Blaine was going home tonight so Kurt needed a lift. The car ride was spent in silence. When they were about a block away from their house Finn started to talk. "You know who did it, don't you." Kurt didn't want to lie so he nodded. Finn hadn't been expecting Kurt to be honest; not after the week he had had. "Who was it then? Was it that man?" Kurt remained silent. "Did you tell that woman?" Kurt nodded. "Kurt, please talk to me. I don't like the fact that you're blocking us all out."  
>"I've got a lot on my mind Finn. I'm sorry if I don't want to talk tell you." Kurt snapped at the taller boy. Finn looked shocked.<br>"What's wrong with you Kurt? It's like you don't even care anymore."  
>"Believe me Finn, I care. I care way too much. Maybe Uncle Klaus was right. If I didn't care as much certain things wouldn't happen." Kurt growled at the shocked boy.<br>"What things? And what the hell had your Uncle know!" Finn shouted at the boy. They were outside the house now but neither boy was prepared to leave. Finn wanted to know what Kurt was hiding and Kurt just...Well Kurt was becoming unhinged again.  
>"Believe me Finn. My Uncle has everything to do with this."<br>"He killed her...Didn't he."  
>"Took you long enough to figure it out!" Kurt yelled, taking off his seatbelt. "And by the way, they'll never find him. They caught him once and he got away. There's not even any point in trying. He'll get away and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Kurt yelled this last bit before opening the door and slamming it in the face of his shocked brother. Hot tears were streaming down Kurt's face by now. He couldn't believe he had said those things to Finn but at the same time he knew they were true. Klaus would get away with it and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.<p>

**Another long chapter. Hope you liked and Please review :P**

****Spoilers for next chapter: Kurt's becoming unravelled and there's a surprising twist in store :) ****


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's quite good but well...I would say that.  
>Anyway please read and enjoy. Also, I'd like to thank all of you that are reading this story I hope you're enjoying it :P<strong>

**Chapter 9 **

Finn sat in shock as he watched his brother walk away from the car and...Down the street. He was about to follow but thought better of it. Kurt would come back later.

As soon as Kurt knew Finn couldn't see him anymore he ran. He ran fast. He didn't want to deal with consequences of his words. He wanted to run away from his problems like he did all the time. Kurt slowed to a walk when he hit the busier streets. He wished he'd worn something that didn't stick out as much he just wanted to blend in. He walked for hours not noticing where he was going. Just thinking. Eventually, it grew dark and Kurt felt a biting pain in the back of his throat. He wanted blood and he wanted it fast. He didn't really care where he got it from. He just wanted it. That was when he noticed figures moving outside of a building. It was the William McKinley Football team. Kurt smiled to himself. He wanted them to suffer almost as much he had suffered when they had bullied him. He snarled, slightly. He felt canines grow in his mouth and was about to leap when he heard a voice behind of him.

"Do you want to make them suffer, Kurt?" The voice behind him said. Kurt snarled a yes. "Then why not do it. Instead of ripping their throats out, hurt them. Kill them painfully." Kurt snarled at the thought. It would be good to hear their screams echo through the air. He nodded to the man behind him. He ran at the first footballer, Azimio. He moved, quickly. He broke bones and bit down hard. Azimio was screaming but Kurt didn't care. He let the footballer's body fall limply to the ground dead. He twirled around to see leap at the rest of the team. His vision was like a blood haze as he leapt at the next footballer. He did the same over and over again. He had to run to catch up with the ones that had run. By the time Kurt was done feeding and torturing the footballers he was content. He was breathing heavily, blood trickling down his throat. It had been good to hurt them. He looked over at the dead bodies, smiling happily to himself. He hummed, slightly. That's when he remembered the man who had been behind him.

He twirled around to look for him but couldn't see him but he didn't care. Kurt felt content. He was no longer thirsty and he had found he had enjoyed torturing his tormenters. He had enjoying feeling their bones snap under his hands. He had enjoyed killing them. He looked at the dead bodies before dragging them towards a back alley. He took out a lighter that he had become accustomed to carrying around. He piled the bodies on top of one another and lit the pile on fire. He watched as his tormenters burned. Shadows cast across his face and he smiled to himself. He was full of glee over what had happened. He was so immersed in what he was doing and watching that had failed to notice that he had been watched.

**LINE BREAK**

It was midnight and Finn was getting worried. Kurt should have been back by now. New Directions had all appeared throughout the night and now they were all in the living room. The girls had been crying again. They had all wanted to be close and here was the best place for it. Finn had told them about the argument. Blaine had wanted to go and look for his boyfriend but they all thought that he would have shown up. They were wrong.  
>"We need to go and look for him." Blaine got up from his place on the sofa. There were muttered yes' all around. No one wanted to see him hurt with that maniac on the loose. They had to go and make sure he was okay. They split into pairs: Lauren and Puck, Mercedes and Rachel, Artie and Sam, Santana and Brittany, Mike and Tina, and Blaine and Finn.<p>

Mike and Tina were the ones that found him...But they wished they hadn't. They watched as he walked around. They didn't notice the football team though. They saw a man...A man that looked just like Klaus walk up behind their friend. They weren't sure what the man said to Kurt but they did see something change in their friend. On minute Tina saw the kindness in Kurt's eyes and the next she watched as they practically leaked out. In their place was a kind of crazy look that would send anyone running. When Kurt ran at the footballer's with blinding speed; Tina looked away. She didn't want to see what her friend would do. She heard the screams of the men and she felt Mike stiffen. Never had she cried so much in her life. She couldn't believe Kurt could be like this. Kurt was her friend. Kurt was one of her closest friends and he was scaring her.

Mike watched as the boy he looked up to tore at his teammates. He and Kurt hadn't been close but Mike had always admired Kurt's ability to brush the insults off. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he pulled Tina closer to him. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Kurt. Mike watched as one by one the burly footballers fell to the ground. Dead. Kurt was stood with blood all over his face. But there was a look of contentment on the boys face. It was as if Kurt had enjoyed it. As if he had enjoyed hurting and killing the boys who had tormented him for being him. Mike hated the fact that Kurt enjoyed him. He felt a bubbling hatred towards the young boy.

Tina lifted her head when Mike led her away. When he had seen Kurt start to burn the footballers he knew it was time to leave. He didn't want this to happen to him or Tina. He knew this wasn't the Kurt they all knew and loved. No this was a monster. When they got back to the car, he pulled out his cell and texted ND to meet him back at the Hudmel residence.

**LINE BREAK**

"HE DID WHAT?" Mercedes yelled after Mike had finished telling them what he and Tina had witnessed. Tina was busy sobbing into his arms. She couldn't get the crazed look of Kurt from her head.  
>Blaine had been silent through Mike account. His mind kept wandering back to the night before, when Kurt had told him about those things. Only now did he realize that Kurt hadn't been telling him everything. But Kurt had told him enough for him to put two and two together.<br>"It's not Kurt's fault." He whispered. Somehow over all of the noise ND had somehow been able to hear him.  
>"What do you mean it wasn't his fault. I bet he was the one to kill Quinn." Puck was angry. He had defended Kurt and now he had killed someone he actually cared about. He wanted to rip Hummel to pieces.<br>"Just listen okay..." And Blaine told them all what about last night's events. By the time he was finished the room was silent.  
>"You see. Kurt was with me all last night. He couldn't have killed Quinn. I know he killed those people tonight but you said it yourself, Mike. Klaus was there. He must have egged Kurt on somehow. Kurt told me last night that he couldn't control himself in front of Klaus. It's not Kurt's fault. It's Klaus'. He's the one who changed Kurt into this." Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Sam and Finn nodded.<br>"My dolphin wouldn't hurt someone unless he didn't know what he was doing." Brittany whispered from her place on Artie's lap. Santana looked down at her best friend before adding. "I don't think that it was totally Hummels fault, at least I have a hard time believing it. I think though that a part of Kurt may have wanted to." No one could disagree with this logic.  
>"I think the best way to find out exactly what's going on, is to ask Kurt." Artie stated. They all nodded, waiting for the return of their friend.<p>

**Hope you like this. Next chapter Kurt and Klaus. Please review they give me an idea on if you're liking it and I really do appreciate critism as it gives me an idea on how to make my story better :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. Just re-started school so I won't be updating as much at the moment but seeing as the I've almost finished the story and have time, I might try and update another chapter today, if I can be bothered to write it. Anyway, please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10 **

Klaus had seen his nephew. He had been watching all night. He wasn't sure what the boy was going to do. Kurt had been looking lost and upset. Klaus hadn't wanted to go to him but had been leading him to a certain place. Klaus had noticed that the boys' school football team were at this place so he started to compel the boy to go to that place. He had thought getting the boy to kill them would be challenging but he had instead got one better. Klaus had watched from the shadows as the boy got ready to spring. To kill. When an idea struck Klaus. He could get the boy to torture the ones who had hurt him. He could make the boy act upon his anger. Act upon his anger to hurt them. It would make the boy stronger in the long run. It would make him the perfect Ripper.

So Klaus ran up to his nephew. He whispered softly into the darkness, knowing the boy would hear him. "Do you want to make them suffer, Kurt?" Klaus heard Kurt snarl a yes. "Then why not do it. Instead of ripping their throats out, hurt them. Kill them painfully." Klaus was speaking softly but knew he didn't really need to. His nephew was to far gone. He was his and Klaus knew it.

The boy leaped onto one of the humans. Klaus watched carefully as the boy sank his teeth into the beefy neck. He watched as the human screamed. Screamed for mercy that wouldn't happen. Klaus chuckled to himself as his nephew drained each in turn. From a distance Klaus compelled the humans to stay in the alley. They stayed but that didn't mean they didn't struggle. By the time Kurt had finished his clothing was ripped to pieces and there was blood everywhere. He watched as the boy cleaned up the mess. Klaus marvelled at how smart the boy was. Most Rippers, especially ones that were as furiosous as Kurt seemed to be, would leave the bodies.

**LINE BREAK **

Kurt stood breathing, heavily. He felt strange. He could still feel the warm blood trickling down his throat. He lifted a hand up to his face, rubbing away the blood that was on his face. Someone came up behind him, making Kurt spin around madly. He growled at them. The figure laughed before handing him a piece of cloth. Kurt watched the figure carefully; unsure on what he was going to do. He wiped his face with the cloth never taking his eyes off the man as he did so.  
>"You did well, Kurt." The man seemed to be smiling. Kurt lifted up an eyebrow; curious to were this was going. "I told you once that you would b helpful, if you ever learned to control you anger." Kurt could barely remember this but nodded. His mind had gone all foggy and he couldn't think straight at all. Everything was just a blood red haze. Something was wrong but Kurt couldn't think what that thing was. "Will you help me Kurt?" Before Kurt could even think about the answer, he found himself nodding. "Good." Klaus led the younger male away from the burning football team.<p>

Klaus watched the young boy breathe deeply as if trying to get control again. Klaus chuckled darkly at the boys' effort. The boy was far too far gone. The boy was becoming what Klaus was seeking. Klaus walked the shivering hybrid towards his own apartment. Klaus opened the door and Kurt walked into the living room.

Klaus was starting to get thirsty and was desperate for a hunt. The back of his throat was burning, annoyingly. He could have been satisfied with a blood bag but he also felt like fresh blood. Also, he had another part of his plan to get under way. So he led the young boy towards his bedroom. He manuvered the boy onto the bed before saying:  
>"Stay here, Kurt. Don't move from here." Klaus told Kurt. The boy nodded, slightly. His eyes seemed to be covered in haze. Anyone else would have found the lifeless look in Kurt's eyes unnerving but Klaus didn't.<p>

As Klaus left his lost looking nephew on the bed he opened the door and left. He knew the boy would not be leaving anytime soon. Klaus found his next victim soon after leaving the boy in his apartment.

The ginger haired woman was walking back to her car. She had just left the school of William McKinley. She had been late, cleaning her office. Her OCD had gone down, slightly, but she still felt the need to clean the office at least once a week. Of course it had been a long job which had left her there late into hours. Also, it didn't help that she had been worrying about the glee kids, that and the woman who was meant to find the man who had done this had questioned her last. She huffed to herself as she got her car keys out of her bag. That was when Klaus struck.

"Need a hand Emma?" Klaus purred to the lady. Emma stiffened at the sound of the man. She recognised the man. He was Kurt's Uncle. The one that had hit Kurt right across the face, causing Kurt to ignore his friends for the remainder of the week.  
>"No. I'm..." Emma swallowed before carrying on, "I'm fine." She said, weekly.<br>"Are you sure, dear?" Klaus was next to her now. Emma wasn't sure how he had gotten there so quickly. Before she could answer this, though, Klaus had bit down.

Klaus bit down on the ginger's petite neck. Her blood wasn't that appetizing and the smell of disinfectant still lingered on her clothes but Klaus couldn't care. He drained the woman before dropping her carelessly onto the floor. He left at a run then. He didn't want to get caught outside doing this. He wanted to be able to go out and around the town while he was here. He didn't enjoy being stuck inside somewhere. He was pleasantly surprised though, that the woman had been vervain free. He had known that Kurt had fed her vervain but after the week he had seemed to have; Kurt mustn't have gotten the chance to give her it. It seemed Kurt had been ignoring them all, which was why he had been able to drain the Quinn girl and now this woman.

As Klaus walked he thought back to the night he had visited Kurt's home. When he had said he couldn't enter the boy's home, he had been lying. He had found a witch and he had gotten her to make it so Klaus could enter the boy's house if he pleased. Honestly, Klaus was surprised the boy hadn't realized this. The boy may seem smart but he was also just as dim-witted as the humans. Klaus laughed at his nephew's stupidity.

He walked no sauntered, back to his apartment. He was going to get Kurt to do something now. He was going to get Kurt to kill his friends. He was going to get Kurt to drain them. Klaus knew this, and only this, would help his nephew onto his side. Because without any of his friends getting in the way, Kurt would no longer be strong enough to resist Kurt.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so please review. They make me so so so so so happy :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning- this chapter is a bit gory in places. **

**Hope you enjoy none the less though :D**

**Chapter 11 **

Kurt felt restless. He wanted to go back out and run but he couldn't. His Uncle had made him stay here. He growled in frustration as he knocked over the coffee table. Papers fell all over the floor and the glass shattered into bits from the force of the push. Kurt knew his Uncle would be mad but Kurt was pissed and right now he couldn't care less if his Uncle would be mad.

Klaus wasn't sure when he had made the transition from the fog of haze that had clouded his vision ever since he had killed the football team, to angry and all around pissed. All he knew was one minute he had been sat down, not really seeing anything, but when the front door had been slammed shut he had felt himself become restless. He had run to the door, yanked it open and...He couldn't get through the door. He had paced the apartment back and forth, probably a hundred times. He had yelled loudly. He had flicked in the TV only to become frustrated when nothing was even on so he had become angry. He blamed Klaus for his boredom. His Uncle had forced to make him stay in the place so he had decided to make him pay for it. Running around, destroying everything in sight, had given Kurt something to do other than ponder on what he did. He didn't want to feel guilty for hurting them. He hadn't even realized he had done it until it was too late. He had been angry about Finn so when he had seen his tormentors his anger just took control. He rarely let it but when he did...he couldn't control himself. When he had done this he had realized what he had done and panicked. He was thankful he had the lighter; he had burnt the bodies and then just stared. He had been; lost. He hadn't even been in control. So when Klaus came it gave him a purpose and Kurt now Kurt found himself here. Here bored and waiting for his Uncle to return.

Kurt growled once more before throwing a book at the TV. The TV smashed and small sparks flew up into the air. Kurt smiled to himself.  
>"Now...Why did you do that?" Klaus growled in frustration. As soon as he had gotten through the door he had noticed the apartment in a wreck. He was going to teach Kurt a lesson about destroying his stuff. He grabbed his nephew's arm and shoved him into the wall. If he had pushed a regular human he would have killed them but Kurt was merely dazed. Before Kurt could stop feeling so dizzy Klaus had grabbed a discarded wooden stake and shoved it into his nephew's side. The younger boy huffed slightly before pulling the stake out. It didn't seem to have hurt the boy at all. In fact Klaus was sure the impact with the wall had hurt him more. Klaus started to brain storm as his nephew stood, shakily, to his feet.<p>

Kurt hadn't seen the attack coming. His Uncle had knocked him into the wall, knocking all of the breath out of him. He felt dizzy and sick as he shook his head, trying to clear it. Just then his Uncle appeared once more. He shoved a wooden stake into Kurt's side. The pain was searing but not as bad as he thought it would be. He was able to keep most of the pain from showing itself as he pulled the stake out of his side. He watched as the wound healed itself. Kurt waited a moment before, slowly, getting to his feet. He was shaking slightly but kept it in as he mumbled a small apology to Klaus.

Klaus smiled to the young boy as he heard the apology. The boy would have to control that anger of his if he wished to stay alive for longer than the night. He motioned for the boy to follow him, knowing he would. As Kurt walked, he ignored the boy following him. He had shown him kindness up until now. He had offered the boy guidance but now he was on his own. Klaus would tell the boy what to do and, if by some miracle, he didn't obey Klaus would kill him. Klaus was sick of waiting and after tonight he was leaving this town. With or without the boy.

As they turned a corner, Kurt let out an involuntary gasp. He had noticed where he was now. It was his house and outside of it was every single one of his friend's cars. He knew what his Uncle was going to make him do and he had didn't want to do it. But Kurt knew he didn't have a choice. He had gotten himself in to deep this time he didn't have a chance of getting out of this.

Klaus had heard the small gasp and had twirled around fast and struck the boy right across the cheek. Sharp pain went through Kurt's now stinging cheek. He felt warm tears run down his cold, pale face. He didn't make a sound though he let the tears flow free. _I can't kill my friends and I'm not going to. _With this thought Kurt felt himself start to fight his Uncle. He wasn't going to let his Uncle make him kill his friends he couldn't.

Klaus started to sense his nephew struggle. Frowning, Klaus turned to face the boy. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he struggled against the man. Klaus was shocked though. No one else had managed to fight his compulsion. That's when it struck Klaus. Kurt was the son of an Original. Klaus had already known this but now he truly understood what it meant. It meant Kurt was stronger than most vampire, even if he as half human. Klaus growled in frustration. He went into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He ran at the boy, who was so busy concentrating he didn't realize what was happening around him, and sliced at the boy's cheek. Klaus watched as the boys face twisted in pain and he hissed at him. Klaus smiled to himself as he got full control of Kurt.

Kurt hadn't noticed anything was wrong until he felt a red hot pain in his cheek. He had thought he was winning but now...now not so much. As soon as the pain came to him Kurt was under again. He could no longer concentrate. That was when he knew he had lost. It was going to happen and Kurt didn't have a chance of stopping it.

Klaus ran to the door, punching it open with enough force to break it off its hinges. He heard several screams come from inside of the room. He felt the presence of his nephew behind him as he walked into the back room, where the screaming teens where. Smiling, Klaus let his fangs grow, willing Kurt to do the same.

Tina fainted into Mikes arms at the sight before them. Brittany had started to cry, hysterically, and the boys stood up in front of the girls. They weren't going to let them get hurt. They saw red when they saw the look on Kurt's face. They were still confused as to what was going on but they knew enough to know that the look Kurt was portraying was not friendly. They watched as Klaus motioned to Kurt. Kurt came further into the room. Puck was about to launch himself onto his former friends when Blaine shouted "WAIT!" Puck turned around to glare at him. "Just look." Blaine motioned to the face of his boyfriend.

The whole glee club looked and gasped. There were small fangs coming from the inside of Kurt's mouth and he was snarling at his friends but his eyes were still blue. There were tear marks coming from Kurt's eyes and his eyes were full of tears just threatening to spill over. His eyes were just begging for help. Begging for someone to make him stop this, Blaine's heart broke at the sight. At that moment, just seeing the helpless look in Kurt's eyes, they knew Kurt didn't want to hurt them. In that moment every single member just wanted to help the boy.

Klaus had noticed the little interaction. He had seen the look in the boy's face outside but thought it had gone. He felt his compulsion leaving the boy. The boy was fighting again. Klaus growled and took out the knife. He slashed it across Kurt's back. He dug in deep, cutting though clothing, skin and muscle. He watched as the boy let out a high pitched shriek as his back arched in pain. Klaus felt the boy stop struggling but couldn't no longer see the point in making the boy kill them. He had glanced quickly at the hall clock and noticed that now it had been at least 10 minutes since they had entered the house. By now Klaus had wanted to be long gone. He should have been on his way to Mystic Falls hours ago but he had stayed. Stayed in the hopes his nephew would be helpful. It looked like; after all of these years he had been wrong. He didn't even have the time to kill the boys little friends before he left but he did have time to kill and hurt the boy.

He pulled the knife back, plunging it deeply into the boys shoulder blade. The boy screamed again. He twirled his nephew around and, pulling the knife back out punched it towards it heart. But instead of hitting the boys heart he hit a little wide. Kurt shuddered, let out another scream and grew limp. Klaus then dropped the now motionless boy onto the floor, leaving the knife in place. The boy would suffer until he died. If the knife was moved it would hit his heart and he would die. Klaus tuned away from the bloodied boy at his feet, walking out of the house, seething. Klaus hoped the boy suffered and he hoped he suffered long and hard for making Klaus' trip here pointless.

New Directions watched in horror as the man hurt their friend. They heard Kurt scream and the watched as blood poured from the gashes. By the time those who had looked away looked up Kurt was lying motionless and pale on the floor. In a pool of blood. Klaus was nowhere in sight and Kurt looked like he was dead.

**Please review they make me so happy :S**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the final chapter and probably the longest one yet. Hope you enjoy it, though and thank you for reading :D**

**Word Count- 20,598**

**Chapter 12**

Red hot pain. That's what Kurt felt. Every time Kurt thought the pain had gone there would be more to take its place. No matter how hard he tried there was just so much pain and now...Now the pain was intensified. The pain was near his heart and Kurt could barley breathe. Even in the blackness behind his eye lids Kurt could still feel the pain. He couldn't move because of the pain. He couldn't even breathe. Every little movement sent sharp pains through his whole body. Kurt couldn't understand why he wasn't dead. He felt like he should be but he knew he wasn't. He was still aware of everything outside of his body but mostly he was painfully aware of the searing pain in his chest.

**LINE BREAK **

Everyone in the room erupted into chaos. No one had a clue what happened or what was going on but they all knew one thing for certain. Their friend was hurt, possibly dying. Blaine was the first to act. He ran over, kneeling, next to the unconscious boy. There was blood all over the floor, surrounding Kurt. Kurt was a deathly pale and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping, if not for the occasional shudder that racked through his small frame.

Blaine, carefully, shook his boyfriend on the shoulder. The boy shuddered in pain, his eyes crunching shut further. Blaine looked back to the rest of the glee club, looking for help, but no one knew what to do. If it was anyone else they would have called an ambulance but Kurt was somehow different. They had seen enough over the past week to tell Kurt wasn't fully human and even though they had still not totally forgiven Kurt they wouldn't take him to a hospital where someone might no. As Blaine looked around at the faces he noticed that most, minus Finn, Brittany and Mercedes, looked wary of Kurt. _They're frightened_ Blaine guessed _but they still care._

"Any ideas?" Blaine asked, frantically. Everyone shook their head, except Tina.  
>"Maybe...We saw...He might...He might need blood." Tina was crying as she said this. Mike wrapped his arms, protectively around the frightened girl. Blaine looked a little confused at this but then remembered what Mike had said before. He nodded.<br>"Okay, who's gonna give Hummel their blood then, 'cos I sure ain't." Puck snarled. Finn glared at the mohawked boy.  
>"I'll do it." Mercedes walked towards the pale boy on the ground. She was extremely pale herself but she had a look of pure determination on her face. "I ain't gonna watch my best friend die, knowing I could have done something." Everyone sat in utter silence. They were shocked at the girl. "So, any ideas on how you do it." She joked and let out a choked laugh. She was scared.<br>"Mercedes, I there has to be a different way of doing this." Sam urged the shaking girl.  
>"There isn't though and if someone doesn't, Kurt could die." She stated to the blonde. She was crying now. Suddenly, Blaine remembered something.<br>"There is another way." New Directions looked at the boy, confused. Blaine looked around at the confused faces before standing and walking to the kitchen. He went into the fridge at the back, which seemed to be the fridge that only Kurt used, seeing as if his hunch was correct Finn shouldn't have looked so shocked. And Blaine was right. In the fridge were bags full of blood, all from the hospital by the looks of them. Blaine grabbed one of them and took it back to the living room. He was mad at the fact that the only people left in the room where: Finn, Mercedes and Puck.  
>"They couldn't see it so they went upstairs." Finn whispered from his place next to Kurt. Blaine could tell that Puck was only here to make sure Kurt wasn't going to hurt the three of them. Blaine ignored Puck as h walked towards his boyfriend.<p>

Blaine was pale and cared but he wanted to help the boy he loved and he wouldn't let the fact that Kurt drank blood scare him so much as the others. He went back to kneeling next to the boy on the floor. Kurt was shaking none stop now and probably in pain. As Blaine handed the bag to Finn, who was closest to Kurt's mouth Mercedes stood up. She was crying and shivering.  
>"I can't...I'm sorry but I can't." Blaine nodded to the shaking girl as she left the room.<br>"Puck I know you don't want to be here so just get out of here." Blaine called to the boy stood behind him. He heard Puck's feet retreating up the stair. "Finn?"  
>"I'm staying dude. He's my brother and I can't let anything happen to him." Finn said to Blaine. Blaine nodded as the two boys knelt on either side of Kurt.<p>

Finn split the bag open. Kurt's nose twitched slightly at the smell of the blood. Finn shivered again before looking at Blaine. Blaine shrugged. Finn poured a bit of the blood on his fingers and smeared it onto his step-brothers lips. It was one of those days Finn was glad he had a strong stomach. The blood stayed on Kurt's lips for a minute before Kurt's tongue flicked out from behind his closed mouth and licked the blood away from his lips. Blaine smiled to the boy and watched as Finn repeated the motion. Eventually, after about 10 repeats of the same motion, Kurt's eyes flickered open. Finn smiled down at the shaking boy. Kurt lifted his head and let out a hiss of pain. As he had moved the knife had dug itself further into his chest and was now dangerously close to his heart.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked the shaking boy.  
>"Hurts..." Kurt's voice was barely above a whisper and Blaine had to strain to hear the sound. When Kurt had answered though, Blaine's heart seemed to break a little.<br>"I know baby...But you have to hold on. Me and Finn are going to help." Kurt nodded slightly, letting his head fall back onto Finn's lap, where it had been beforehand. "Kurt...Kurt..." Blain asked the boy. Kurt's eyes were closing again but he forced himself to stare back up into Blaine's eyes.  
>"What do we do, Kurt?" Finn asked. Blaine was shocked at the bluntness of the question but was surprised when Kurt answered his brother.<br>"Need...Need to take...knife out...carefully..." Kurt's breathing was hitched as he spoke. He was in pain and he was lucky he was able to think straight at all. He knew he would die if the knife hit his heart but he was trusting Blaine and Finn to get it out safely. Anything was better than the pain he was in, in any rate.

Blaine grabbed the hilt of the knife, carefully. Finn was keeping Kurt still. When Blaine started to pull Kurt's muscles tensed and he hissed in pain but he motioned for Blaine to carry on. Blaine pulled again and Kurt's world went black. He screeched as the knife was pulled past his heart. It felt like he was being stabbed with a red hot poker. It hurt like hell. Blaine went pale at the sound that had escaped his lover. The boy was unconscious and in pain, pain caused by Blaine. He was about to stop when Finn shook his head.  
>"You have to carry on." Finns voice was thick with emotions. Blaine nodded once before carrying on.<p>

Kurt's body seemed to tense more and more as Blaine slowly pulled the knife from his chest. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Blaine pulled one more time and the knife came out, covered with blood. Kurt let out a huge breath and his body collapsed into Finn's arms. He was breathing heavily but he was alive. Finn grabbed the rest of the blood and poured the rest into Kurt's parted lips. Some of the blood fell down his face but most went down his throat. Finn lifted the boy onto the coach as Blaine through the comforter over him. Finn went up the stairs as Blaine sat in the arm chair, watching Kurt sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

Kurt had felt more and more pain, progressively getting worse but then...Then it was gone. He shivered inside of himself as the red hot pain left him and he was floating in black cloud. He felt something warm go down his throat and sighed, internally, at the taste of fresh blood. He felt someone lift him onto the coach, throw something over him and he was asleep.

When Kurt woke u, he was aching all over. Every tiny movement felt like he was being pierced by a thousand different needles. Kurt groaned. He moved to the side slightly, only to be met with more pain. He could no longer ignore it and he found himself opening his eyes. It was still dark out and when he looked over to the clock in the corner he saw it read half 5. He looked around himself and noticed he wasn't on his bed. He was on the coach. He couldn't understand why he was there when, suddenly; all of the week's events came rushing back to him. He felt tears flow down his face as he remembered everything. Guilt washed over him. His aching body racked with sob after sob as he cried.

"Hey, Kurt...Kurt are you okay?" Blaine had woken to sound of hushed sobs from the other end of the room. He was met with another, louder, sob as answer. He ran over to the crying boy, pulling him into a tight embrace, letting him cry into his shoulder. Blaine whispered soothing things as Kurt sobbed. By the time Kurt pulled away Blaine's shoulder was soaked.

"How can you even look at me Blaine? I'm a monster." Kurt sniffed, pulling away from Blaine. Blaine responded in pulling his boyfriend closer to his body.  
>"You aren't, you're just different."<br>"I almost killed you. I killed people Blaine. You can't mean that?"  
>"Yes...Yes I do." Blaine whispered into the boy that was breaking down, into his shoulder. Just then Kurt's head shot up like a bullet. Kurt could hear footsteps walking down the stairs.<p>

"Kurt...Kurt are you alright?" Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded. That was all Mercedes needed before she engulfed him in a tight hug. Kurt was still crying but he felt better knowing Blaine and Mercedes didn't hate him. He watched as Finn walked over to Kurt and joined the hug.  
>"I'm glad you're okay, dude." Kurt rolled his eyes at the pet name. He hated being called that but couldn't find the energy to tell Finn that. When Mercedes let go of her friend he watched the other members of Glee, waiting for a reaction. None came. A couple of them were giving him looks of sympathy but most looks of disgust. Kurt shivered at this, waiting to see what they would do.<p>

After what seemed like an age Puck finally started to talk, "What happens now, Princess?" Kurt gave him a look of confusion before answering Puck, truthfully.  
>"It's your choice." The glee club gave Kurt a look of confusion before he carried on. "What I mean to say is that you can either remember all of this or...or I can make you forget about what I am. I can make you forget about Uncle Klaus and I can make you forget about vampires."<br>"Is...Is that what you are?" Tina asked in a small voice, hiding behind Mike. Kurt smiled at this.  
>"No...I'm only half, my Mom was but my Dad isn't so...I'm not sure what I am." There was a collective gasp around the room. Blaine hugged Kurt closer.<br>"You can make us forget?" Artie managed to say.  
>"Wait, if you can make us forget how do we know you haven't been making us...Whatever that thing's called." Puck snapped at the boy.<br>"I can make you forget, no at least. And Noah, it's called compulsion. I haven't made you do anything because I've been giving you vervain ever since I met you. It stops a vampire from being able to compel you. Only, I've been a bit out of it all week so you haven't been taking it." Kurt felt guilty about this because he knew that was the reason why Klaus had been able to kill Klaus. There were collective 'oh's' around the room at this.

Kurt started to stand up. Everyone, except Blaine and Finn, stepped back. He was hurt by this but understood why they did it. Mercedes looked sorry for doing it but he understood that she was scared. Kurt would have stayed on the coach but he was thirsty and he thought they needed time to think things through. Kurt walked at a normal pace to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. He ran over to the fridge and took out a blood bag. He poured the contence into a cup and sat down on top of the counter. When he had finished he washed the cup, dried it and put it back in the cupboard. He had always done this so as not to freak out his Dad, and now Carole (who his Dad had told before they got married) and now his friends.

When Kurt entered the room he saw that no one had moved from where they had previously been stood. He leaned against the kitchen door, studying his friends. After a couple minutes of silence Mercedes stepped forward. "Kurt...Kurt do you think you can make me forget. I don't want to remember my best friend like that. Not that I mean offence or..." Kurt cut her off.  
>"I know 'Cedes. I understand." Kurt flashed the girl a grin which he was happy she returned. He looked around at the rest of group. "We can do it in the kitchen?" Kurt was uncertain if she wanted to be alone with him but she nodded, if not a bit hesitantly. Kurt didn't want anyone seeing him do this. He was sure they were all freaked out enough.<p>

Mercedes went into the kitchen and Kurt followed. As soon as Kurt closed the door, though, it reopened. First came in Mike and Tina, the Artie, Brittany and Santana, then Sam and Rachel, then Puck and Lauren.  
>"Finn and Blaine don't want to forget. Finn thinks he deserves to know, as you're his brother, and Blaine wants you to have someone to talk to." Rachel replied, stiffly. Kurt nodded, smiling that two of the most important people in his life didn't care how he acted. They were all looking expectantly at Kurt now.<p>

Kurt concentrated on each face in turn. They watched in fright as his pupils grew in size.  
>"You will not remember who Klaus is. You will not remember what I am. You will wake up tomorrow from a New Directions sleepover." He let go of his hold on them. He watched as the pairs they had come in all filed out of the room, yawning and talking amongst them. Kurt smiled.<br>"Boo, you okay? You look a little pale?" Mercedes asked him as she got to the kitchen door. Kurt gave her a Bitch-please-glare before saying.  
>"I'm fine 'Cedes. I'm just a little tired."<br>"Aren't we all?" The two divas laughed.

As Kurt left the room he was met with Blaine hugging him, tightly and kissing him full on the lips. Kurt sighed into the boys embrace.  
>"Wanky. Wanky." Santana yelled. Kurt felt himself blush. As everyone fell asleep, he walked over to were Blaine and Finn had sat on the floor. He sat next to Blaine and felt Blaine wrap his arms around him tightly.<p>

"Are you sure you want to remember?" Kurt asked, seriously.  
>"Of course we are, dude." Finn playfully punched his brother's shoulder. Kurt smiled to the tall teen before turning to Blaine.<br>"Kurt, I love you know matter what." He placed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.  
>"I love you to Blaine." Blaine smiled before falling back onto his back, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt chuckled a little as Blaine did this.<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>"Physically...fine just a little sore. Emotionally...upset. I keep thinking about everything I did." Kurt felt tears start to run back down his face.<br>"You know that wasn't your fault." Kurt nodded before burying his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine hummed at the feeling of his boyfriend.  
>"We should get some sleep." Blaine whispered to the boy. Kurt nodded. They fell asleep soon after but not until Kurt had compelled Blaine and Finn. He knew it was wrong but he really didn't need to deal with the consequences of letting them know.<p>

Kurt knew it would be a while until he was completely healed from the week's vents but he knew he would heal. He would be fine as long as he still had his friends. Even if they didn't remember about what had happened.

**The End ;)**

**Please Review :S**


End file.
